Naked Around You
by SlowSister1
Summary: Songfic. Draco goes about his average day at Hogwarts while thinking about a certain green eyed someone. Mild slash


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. It's all JK's! Except the song which is Avril Lavigne's. Don't sue me unless you really need three dollars.  
  
SUMMARY: Draco goes about his average day at Hogwarts while thinking bittersweetly about a certain green eyed someone.  
  
WARNING: This story contains slash, though very mild. If you don't like that kind of thing don't read it. If you do any way it's really not my fault because I'm WARNING you!

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK **  
  
I woke up with a smile on my face. I closed my eyes again remembering my dream. Miles of soft tan skin, callused fingers caressing my back, smiling lips, sparkling eyes. Then I rolled out of bed and let the smile fall from my face making it go blank as I made my way to the Slytherin boys bathroom. Inside I was still smiling up at those laughing green eyes but on the outside I was what I was expected to be. Cold, calm, controlled Draco Malfoy. It was time for another day.  
  
_I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
_  
I make my way down to the Great Hall flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. I swagger with my expected arrogance and sneer at the first year Hufflepuffs, who scurry away frightened. I smirk and snigger at Crabbe and Goyle's jokes and glare at everyone who looks at me. I keep on the mask until we sit down at the Slytherin table. . .  
  
_Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
This life is like a game sometimes  
_  
. . .and then I glance up at you and everything threatens to fall.  
  
Then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
There's no one anymore but you and me. And for a moment I allow myself to believe that, as I'm looking in your eyes. There's nothing. No Crabbe, no Goyle. No Lucius. No Voldemort. No Death Eaters. No war. Just us.  
  
_Nothing to surround me  
  
Keep me from my fears  
_  
So right then I smile at you, just a little. And you smile back.  
  
_I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
You've made me trust  
_  
Then I blink and everything crashes back down around us. I turn and start up a conversation with Crabbe. I pretend as if your not there. It's hard.  
  
After we finish eating Crabbe, Goyle and I walk from the great hall, amiss a crown of Ravenclaws eager to get to class, much to Crabbe and Goyle's disgust. I don't notice that you and your side kicks are also in the crowd, so when someone accidentally pushes me into you I'm surprised.  
  
As Crabbe and Goyle deal with the poor Ravenclaw I turn to you and once again our eyes lock.  
  
_Trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
_  
**'Why does it have to be this way,'** silver eyes ask.  
  
**'Because this is how you wanted it,'** green answers.  
  
_To be myself   
  
And let the covers fall away  
_  
I sneer and shove you into your friends arms, then walk away throwing some scathing comment over my shoulder. I hear you yell back at me pretending to be angry but I ignore it cause I know your pretending.  
  
In every class we have together I pretend your not there. Cause if your note there I won't have to deal with what I feel around you. If your not there the pretending gets easier. We're both good at pretending.  
  
_Guess I had never had  
  
Someone like you  
  
To help me fit  
  
In my skin  
_  
The rest of the day drags by until dinner rolls around. Your sitting at your table between your friends who are once again arguing over your head. Your ignoring them, staring morosely at your food. After a moment you glance up and see me. You give a small grin then stand, giving your friends some excuse, and exist the hall.   
  
I wait for about five minutes then follow your example, though I don't give an excuse. No one questions a Malfoy.  
  
I walk quickly down the hall until I come to the door of a broom closet. I look around, no ones in sight, and open the door. A reaches out and drags me in shutting the door before pushing me against it. I look up to see your grinning down at me and I grin back as your lips descend onto mine.  
  
_I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
Does it show  
  
You see right through me   
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you  
_  
And then there's miles of soft tan skin, callused fingers caressing my back, smiling lips, sparkling eyes and whispered voices.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Draco."  
  
_And it feels so right _

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK**  
  
A/N: Well there it is. Just something that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. The songs called Naked and it's off of Avril's first album, Let Go. For anyone who's reading my The Servant, do worry I plan to have the next chapter out by Wednesday by the latest. So you know what do, GO REVIEW!


End file.
